How to Spend Your Day Off
by legend.of.lola
Summary: Emelee, the only Somebody in the Organization, comes up with the plans for the Organization's day off. But will the plans work out as she had hoped? A One Shot for Emelee. Merry Christmas!


_**How to Spend Your Day Off**_

_*Organization XIII Style*_

With Special Guest, Emelee

* * *

The Grey Area seemed more bleak than normal; there were a few black robe wearing Organization members sitting in the room, trying to find ways to entertain themselves on their day off.

One member with long purple bangs in front of his face took to reading his large book, occasionally stirring to turn the page with his black gloved hand.

The girl with blonde hair on the couch next to him was playing with the small knives in her hands. The contrast of her blonde hair and her black attire was startling, but no one in the room took notice of her for one reason or another.

On the other side of the room, there were two people on the couch: one had spiky red hair and emerald green eyes, the other had slightly spiky blonde hair brushed to one side and bright blue eyes. Both wore the same black robes. They were playing a card game on the table in front of them. The man on the chair next to them, who had long black hair and a scowl on his face, watched them play with his arms crossed; he didn't seem to find their game terribly entertaining.

Another member walked into the room, a man with long blue hair and an 'X' shaped scar across his face. He seemed to be irritated by everyone's lack in doing something productive.

He walked over to the red head and the blonde, and frowned. "Why are you playing such a foolish game?" he asked in annoyance. "Get back to work."

"But it's our day off, Saïx," the blonde pointed out. "We all get to do whatever we want. Right, Axel?"

The red head nodded. "That's why we're playing this, Roxas," he said before turning back to Saïx. "What do _you_ do on your days off?"

Saïx stared at them while he tried to nonchalantly push the pin cushion in his pocket further down so he was sure no one could see it. "I prepare missions for all of you. What else is there to do?"

The man with the black hair snorted. "Nothing. We can't find anything fun, because we are Nobodies," he said.

"No need to suck all the _fun_ out of it, Xaldin," Axel persisted, setting a card down on Roxas' card.

Xaldin rolled his eyes.

Just then, another member walked in with a Sitar in his hands. He looked over at the blonde girl crestfallen. "Aw man, Larxene stole my spot…" he said, and then turned to see Axel and Roxas. "Oh hey guys. Mind if I sit by you?"

"Come on over," Axel invited him.

Demyx gave him a thankful smile before sitting on the chair on the other side of Roxas. He noticed Saïx looking at them, and asked, "What's up, Saïx?"

"That is none of your concern," Saïx replied.

"He was just talking about how there's nothing to do on days like this," Axel explained.

Demyx's eyes suddenly lit up. "We should all go on some kind of day trip!" he exclaimed.

All eyes in the room momentarily turned to him, a little surprised at such a sudden outburst.

"A day trip?" Roxas repeated, placing down one of his cards.

"Yeah! Like…to the mall! Or the movies! Or…what other kind of things could we do?" he asked, pausing to think.

While the room was silent as Demyx thought, a girl walked in and looked around before spotting Saïx. She wore a pure white robe, and her medium length red hair, with a few blonde strands, covered her large white-rimmed sunglasses.

Her white boots made no sounds as she made her way across the glass floor to join Saïx.

"What are we doing?" she asked, looking at everyone curiously.

"Oh, Emelee…" Saïx said, noticing she had suddenly joined their group.

"Try not to scare Saïx," Axel warned. "You'll give him a heart attack."

Roxas and Axel snickered as Saïx glared at them.

"How childish…" Xaldin muttered.

"How was the beach?" Saïx asked trying to keep his cold demeanor in front of the other Organization members, while still being polite to Emelee.

"It was okay, I guess. All this white still makes me look pale, though," she said.

She removed her sunglasses, revealing her beautiful green eyes, and, after opening a small portal, dropped the sunglasses through it.

"Hey, Emelee, do you have any ideas about what we can do today?" Demyx asked.

Emelee tapped her chin thoughtfully. "We'd need to go to a place where everyone can have a good time. Call everyone to the Round Room!"

Demyx nodded and disappeared into a black and purple portal. Xaldin shook his head and disappeared in the same type of portal.

The blonde girl, who Demyx had referred to as Larxene, walked over to the group and took Xaldin's spot with an evil smile. "What's all this about going to the Round Room?" she asked, leaning over to stroke Axel's chin. "Hmm?"

Axel raised an eye brow at her. "We're figuring out what we're doing today," he said, shuddering at her touch.

She let go of his chin in a rough manner, and crossed her arms. "Fine, it's not like there's anything else to do around here," she said before disappearing into her own portal.

The man across the room reading the book looked up. "What's going on?" he asked.

"There's a meeting in the Round Room, Zexion," Saïx explained.

Zexion noisily closed his book and blew the bangs in front of his face in frustration. "I was right in the middle of reading," he said before disappearing.

"I'm glad we get to do something fun!" Roxas exclaimed high fiving Axel.

"With our group, it may be a disaster," Axel said with a cunning grin. "I'm excited."

The two disappeared, leaving Saïx and Emelee alone in the Grey Area.

"Do you have an idea for what we're doing?" Saïx asked, looking at Emelee expectantly.

She smiled at him. "Nope," she said confidently. "But I'll just start talking and see where that takes me."

If this was anyone else, Saïx would've written them off as someone who was just messing around with everyone, and didn't know what they were doing.

But, for some reason, Emelee was different.

He had a soft spot for her, though he tried his best not to show it. She was a Somebody with ties to the darkness, while he was just a Nobody. And with the lack of a vital organ, the heart, Nobodies couldn't love.

"Let's hope Xemnas is okay with this…" Saïx muttered as Emelee opened up her own portal and they both walked through.

* * *

"Dear friends, to what do I owe to this meeting?" the man with a slightly orange skin tint, and silver hair the same length as Saïx's asked.

"Well…" Emelee started as she sat up straighter. "Because it is our day off, we wanted to go for a group trip, if that is okay with you, Xemnas, sir."

Xemnas paused and stared at Emelee. Her hair and face stood out against the tall white chair she sat in; her white attire was like camouflage, as it was almost the same shade of white the chair was.

"What kind of trip are you proposing?"

"I thought one that suits everyone would work better, so everyone can enjoy it," she said, carefully observing Xemnas' expression.

Xemnas nodded. "Go on," he prompted.

She took a deep breath beginning her explanation: "Well, for Roxas, it has to be someplace where they have ice cream, because I know he likes ice cream. For Larxene, someplace where they have knives in some way. For Marluxia, someplace where they have flowers…lots and lots of flowers. For Luxord, a place where there is a gambling opportunity. For Demyx, somewhere where they have water. For Axel, it's just the opposite: someplace with fire. For Saïx, a moon will have to be present in some form. For Zexion, a book source would be helpful. For Lexaeus, it has to be accommodating to his dislike to talk, so somewhere where he can easily hide in the crowd. For Vexen…well, either a place where there are a lot of test subjects, or laboratory materials at his disposal. For Xaldin, all there really has to be is something that either gives him an excuse to scowl and call it childish, or today's going to be the day we find something that he _likes_. For Xigbar over there, there must be something for him to show off his aiming skills. And last, but not least, you, dear Xemnas. I figure there must be many hearts around, and you must be placed in an area where you can be superior."

Because she saved him for last, Xemnas nodded in approval. "The idea seems plausible. But where can such a place be found?"

Emelee paused; throughout her entire monologue, she had been looking for parallels that were present in order to find a suitable place. She finally found one and looked at Xemnas with a smile. "The carnival."

"The carnival?" Larxene repeated, confused.

Emelee nodded as she tried to explain. "There are multiple food stands, as well as stands with everything imaginable – from flowers to card games to books. There are people that swallow knives and fire, and children to frown at. There are all kinds of rides, including water rides, and carnival games, like shooting water with a water gun at a target. I'm sure they sell many…ingredients, if you will, _and_ there will be many people there, maybe even some Heartless, all who have hearts and very inferior to our very own Xemnas."

Xemnas gave her a smile. "That sounds like a good idea. Think of all the hearts, Saïx..." he said.

Saïx nodded and looked at Emelee, a little surprised at the creativity in her plan. Moments earlier she had no idea what she was going to say, and here she was, the planner of the Organization's day out.

"When are we going?" Roxas asked, his blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Post haste!" Emelee announced, looking at Xemnas for the okay.

Xemnas nodded. "We will leave momentarily. Meet in the Grey Area when you are finished with your preparations."

He disappeared in a black flash, leaving the rest of the Organization momentarily silent.

"Nice planning, Emelee," Axel complimented, breaking the silence. "Though I'm not sure the children will appreciate all the scowling from Xaldin."

Xaldin glared at him before disappearing in a black flash.

A few others took his example and disappeared in their own flashes of black.

"You said there will be flowers?" the man with the pink hair that stood on end asked in a deep voice that contradicted his feminine exterior. "I do like flowers…"

Emelee nodded. "Of course, Marluxia."

He smiled and disappeared from his tall white chair.

"You have quite the mind there, Sweet Water," the man with long black and grey hair pulled back into a ponytail, an eye patch, and a large scar on his left cheek said. "I'm excited to see how this evening will play out."

With that he disappeared and Emelee smiled a little to herself; she liked to be modest most of the time, so she kept the smile on the inside, knowing full well her idea was clever indeed.

Saïx turned to Emelee after all the other members disappeared. "It was a good idea you had," he said. "Nice work."

Emelee waved her hand dismissively. "It was nothing, really."

Saïx tried to smile, but it wouldn't seem to form on his lips. He sighed and disappeared, leaving Emelee alone.

She had never been alone in the Round Room before, as Xemnas usually occupied it, and she took this opportunity to look at everything up close. She disappeared in a stream of black and reappeared on the ground in the middle of all the tall, white chairs.

She noticed something on the side of one – she thought it was Demyx's chair. Upon closer examination, she found a hacky sack taped to the side of it. She rolled her eyes and smiled a little. That was just like Demyx.

After checking the rest of the chairs and finding nothing of interest, she decided she'd better go to the Grey Area before they left her behind.

She opened a portal and walked through, leaving the quiet, still and empty Round Room behind her.

* * *

The carnival's atmosphere was that of joy, excitement, colorful, and happiness.

This atmosphere was balanced by the Organization's arrival. Their black robes – minus Emelee's – seemed to even out the many colors; a majority of their faces, which were cold, sad, annoyed, or emotionless, were the opposite of the smiling people they passed by; and almost all of their dispositions were one of unhappiness, and boredom.

But, like in almost every rule, there's always an exception.

Demyx and Roxas' faces lit up as they took in the surroundings; Axel's was similar but in a more nonchalant fashion. Xigbar, Marluxia and Larxene wore the cocky, almost sinister, grins they normally did.

"This carnival is awesome!" Demyx said before smiling at Emelee.

Emelee gave a small smile back before continuing to look around. She noticed Saïx didn't seem to be having fun, so she decided to come up with something to cheer him up.

"Hey, Saïx, I see a fortune teller over there," Emelee said pointing off into the distance. "Do you want to go see?"

Saïx looked to where she was pointing and hesitantly nodded. Fortune telling wasn't something reliable.

Just as the two took off, Marluxia walked up to them and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Fortune teller," Emelee said. "Would you like to join us?"

Marluxia flashed a smile before nodding.

"Alright, let's get going. Try to keep up," Emelee said.

Saïx and Marluxia got ready to walk very fast, but were surprised when Emelee walked rather slowly through the crowd. She didn't like to rush.

Saïx again attempted to smile when Emelee looked back to ask if they were having fun, but failed; smiling wasn't exactly his forté. He glanced at Marluxia who seemed to have his malicious grin plastered on his face. Why couldn't Saïx smile that easily?

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?" Axel asked Roxas when the Organization split up to look around.

Roxas paused to think before seeing an ice cream stand sign up a ways. "I think we should go get some ice cream," he suggested.

"Good call," Axel said as the two walked over to the stand.

* * *

Zexion looked around to see if there were any book sources that he could entertain himself with. He came across a very small stand that had books of all genres, as well as some movie scripts that had been copied.

One book was called Confessions of a Teenage Mormon. Not sure of what a 'Mormon' was he continued looking.

He picked up one that had a title in Japanese: ミシェルの夢国. The cover was nice, decorated with three boys – one who looked a lot like Axel – a cat with a large grin, and a girl. He flipped through the pages and found it was in English. After reading through the first few pages, he realized it was a book a girl would prefer, and set it back down.

Moving on he saw a movie script titled "The Back Walkers". This one caught his interest because it was supposed to be a horror film. He read the first line, and decided to buy it. He'd have something new to read now.

* * *

As Xaldin made his way through the crowd, he glared at all the children that looked up at him curiously.

The children immediately looked away from the shady character; they were frightened by him.

He sighed and took a seat next to Xigbar at a carnival game. Xigbar pointed to the gun in front of him and told him to take it and play.

Curious, Xaldin picked it up and asked what it was for.

"You shoot the middle ring of the target," Xigbar said pointing in front of them.

"What does this shoot?" Xaldin asked, pointing it at the carnival employee, whose eyes widened in fear at Xaldin's deadly gaze.

"Water," Xigbar said with a laugh. "So shooting people with it will do no more than get them wet."

Xaldin mumbled something incoherently and pointed his water gun at his target.

"A-alright, let's get started, then…" the employee said, fixing his small red and white striped hat nervously. "On your mark…get set…go!"

As he said the last word, he pressed a button at his stand that allowed the guns to shoot water.

The children on each side of Xaldin and Xigbar struggled to aim right at the middle.

Xaldin had a little trouble; his usual weapons, the lances, had little to do with aiming.

Xigbar, on the other hand, won within one minute; his weapons, after all, were arrow guns. He was used to aiming guns at Heartless.

"The guy with only one eye wins? How about that," Xigbar said.

He smiled as the carnival employee announced he was the winner, and handed him a stuffed parrot as a prize.

Xigbar received the parrot, and frowned. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked.

Xaldin grinned; Xigbar may have won, but the joke was on him.

* * *

When Emelee, Marluxia, and Saïx arrived at the fortune teller's table, they found a woman dressed in very eccentric clothing, including a grass skirt that Emelee thought she had seen before. Her face was covered by a veil, and she was reading the palm of a boy that looked very familiar…

"Sean?" Emelee asked, taking a step forward.

The boy looked over and recognized her. "Emelee?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We're getting our fortunes told for fun…what about you?"

"I'm seeing if finding my Hookers is in my future," he said simply.

"Hookers?" Marluxia and Saïx repeated at the same time.

Sean nodded and looked back at the Fortune Teller. "Thank you very much," he said as he stood up.

As he walked by them, he muttered, "Looks like I'm going to have to find some other way to find them…"

Emelee gave him a mini wave as he walked away, and then turned to the Fortune Teller who was looking at them expectantly.

"Next?"

The voice that came from the woman was not of a woman at all – it was a very deep man's voice. Emelee took a seat across from her and looked at her curiously, to find that she wasn't a woman; she was a man with blue eyes, and brown hair. He had a brown headband over most of one of his eyes. Despite his voice being one of a black man's, it was actually a white man.

Emelee didn't take much notice of it, though; she had seen stranger things.

"Hello, my name is Barrett, and I'll be your Fortune Teller today," he said giving her a larger smile than was necessary. "Give me your palm."

Emelee gave him her hand, which had a white glove on it.

"Can you remove your glove, please?" he asked.

"I…can't. They're stuck," Emelee said.

Barrett hesitated, then shrugged it off and began drawing imaginary lines on her glove with his hand. He closed his eyes and began murmuring. After this was finished, he took out a deck of tarot cards and placed them in Emelee's hands. He began to shuffle the deck and picked out three cards face up.

Saïx and Marluxia stood by her, awkwardly watching this process.

Finally he pointed to the card on Emelee's right. The card had a picture of a brunette girl showing the peace sign with her hand and smiling with a book behind her. "You will be reminded of a story about your…friend?" Barrett said, a little unsure of the last word.

Emelee smirked at his word usage, and nodded for him to continue. He pointed to the card on the left. This card had a picture of a treasure chest. "Oh, this means you won the grand prize…a pirate's treasure chest."

He reached under his desk and set down a treasure chest on the table with a loud _clunk!_ Emelee picked up the heavy treasure chest and set it on her lap. What was she supposed to do with such a thing?

Barrett's assistant, a girl with a thin red kimono on, and black hair up in a fancy manner looked at the treasure chest with sparkling eyes. Emelee noticed it, and put the treasure chest out in front of her. "Would you like this?"

The girl gave her a large smile. "Can I really?" she asked.

Emelee nodded and, when she handed her the chest, ten hearts appeared over the girl's head.

She turned back to Barrett as he cleared his throat and continued. He pointed the card in the middle. This card had a moon at the top with a crater in the shape of an X, and snow falling on a pig and two lines of foreign Kanji. Emelee couldn't tell if it was Japanese or Chinese because it looked too old for her to read.

"What does that say?" Emelee asked in awe of all the Kanji.

"Oh, that means pig," Barrett said.

Emelee hesitated and looked at him suspiciously; how could all of that mean pig?

Barrett smiled. "Just kidding. I knew I couldn't pull the wool over your eyes," he said. "It actually says pigs are cuter than cows."

Emelee's eyes lit up; she knew it!

"So, this card means that there will be love and/or a pig are in your forecast tonight," he said, glancing at Saïx, whose scar matched the crater on the moon on the card.

"Thank you very much," Emelee said, standing up and bowing to Barrett.

"No problem," he said quietly.

He flashed her a smile before she turned to Saïx and Marluxia. "Are you guys going to try it?" she asked.

Both Organization members shook their heads and Emelee pouted; she didn't want to be the only one to have fun.

"Well, what do you guys want to do now?" she asked.

"I'm kind of hungry," Marluxia said. "What about you Saïx?"

Saïx said nothing.

"Okay then, shall we, Emelee?" he said, putting out his arm in a gentleman like gesture.

Emelee smiled as she linked arms with him, then turned and took Saïx's hand. Saïx would've protested, but when Emelee turned to smile at him, he swore if he had a heart it'd be speeding up.

They made their way to a food stand where every food imaginable was in front of them. The woman in charge was facing the other way, working on a new dish.

"Um…excuse me," Emelee said in her normal quiet voice.

The woman didn't seem to hear her, so Marluxia spoke this time. "Hello, ma'am, we're here to purchase some of these delicious goods," he said in a smooth voice.

The woman turned and looked at them. She wore a blue apron over her white dress, and her brown hair was mostly covered by her hairnet made of cloth.

Emelee realized who it was. "Cooking Mama?" she asked in a shocked voice.

The woman smiled. "You know who I am?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course…my…_friend _is a huge fan!" Emelee said.

She thought quickly and opened up small portal. She put her hand through it, and pulled out a notebook and a pen. "Can I get your autograph for her, please?"

"Certainly," Cooking Mama replied, taking the pen and scribbling her signature.

Emelee looked at the signature as Cooking Mama handed it back to her.

_'Keep Cooking!_

_~Cooking Mama'_

Emelee smiled. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem. Now, what can I get for you kids?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. "I have all kinds of stuff!"

Marluxia chose a small chicken dish; when Emelee offered him the salad, he looked at it in horror. How anyone could eat the greens that aided him in battle was beyond him. Saïx, at Emelee's suggestion, got a moon cake. He didn't see any resemblance to the moon, but because Emelee suggested it, he took it. Emelee decided on an 'Everything' bagel with cream cheese. This was one of her favorite things to eat, though she knew it was a bit plain.

The three thanked her and looked for a place to eat.

As they were walking around, Marluxia said, "I hate it when people use their Bluetooth things. It looks like they're talking to themselves..."

Emelee laughed into her palm. This was her second time hearing about a Bluetooth.

* * *

The sky was already dark when they finished. Marluxia had to go get some flowers before they left, once again leaving Saïx and Emelee alone.

"Did you have fun today, Saïx?" Emelee asked.

"I suppose, if that's even possible for a Nobody," Saïx said.

He tried to make his voice less cold than it normally was.

Emelee smiled. "Well, I had fun."

The two looked up at the full moon in silence.

"The moon is beautiful," Saïx said trying to make the silence less awkward.

"Mmhmm," Emelee agreed.

Saïx looked at Emelee's hand, which was resting on the bench, nervously, and slowly put his on hers. Emelee didn't move, and Saïx knew what he was doing was very out of character.

He casually looked around to see if any other Organization members were around. When he found none, he turned back to Emelee, who was smiling at him.

"Aww, you wanted to hold my hand?" she asked as she took their intertwined hands and put the side his hand was on against one of her cheeks, which were flushed from the cold.

Saïx looked at her with an embarrassed look. "I…" he stuttered.

Somehow she was making him lose his cool.

She laughed a soft laugh and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How sweet," she said.

Saïx froze as Emelee smiled at him. What was he supposed to do at a time like this?

Suddenly Emelee's eyes lit up. "Buta!" she exclaimed.

"Buta…?" Saïx repeated.

Emelee put her arms out and a pig ran over to her.

"Is…that your pig?" Saïx asked.

"No, but it is now," Emelee said, challenging the curious stares of people who passed.

"What are you going to name it?" Saïx asked.

Emelee thought a moment, and then a smile came to her lips. "Peanut."


End file.
